


Angels

by Starsandmoonys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, dorlene, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsandmoonys/pseuds/Starsandmoonys
Summary: Marlene and Dorcas died. Hand in Hand
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Angels

Remus had just received the news. He was on a mission when he heard. The whole order was devastated. Everyone was shocked, that’s the least that could be said. No one believed it. He couldn’t even think about the possibility. The tragedy of it all. He almost immediately left when he heard. He knew an owl would reach Sirius and he had to be there. He can’t let him be alone. God knows what he’ll do, without Remus to sane him up. He left James standing in a trance and apparated. He rushed inside their little cottage they bought after Hogwarts. 

“Sirius!” Remus called out, more like yelled as soon as he entered the living room. No answer. “Sirius, Where are you?” He shouted again to the empty rooms. He checked the kitchen, Then the bedroom, And finally the bathroom. He was there, crossed-legged on the floor. Black hair, not covering his face. Not anymore. It was everywhere on the bathroom floor, on his legs, Strands stuck to his face and naked torso. 

“Fuck, Sirius. What did you do?” Remus was in seconds on his knees crouching in front of his boyfriend, taking the scissors from his hands. “Padfoot, look at me,” Remus said again. Sirius was unresponsive. He doesn’t move or even blinks. He was just staring at the floor, his face completely emotionless. Remus knew what it meant. It wasn’t new to him; the state of his partner. He saw it before when he visited the Potters to stay with him after Walburga finally snapped and committed the unforgivable to her son. He saw it when he learned that Regulus joined the Dark lord.

Remus cradled Sirius’ face in his hands and lifted it to meet his eyes. “I’m so sorry, baby. It hit us all the same. But, you have to talk to me, okay?” Remus was barely holding back tears, his voice cracking the more he talked. He looked in his man’s eyes, they were so dull. 

Sirius wasn’t there. He was at Hogwarts, 15 years old. Sitting on Remus’ lap crumbling paper and throwing it on Peter who wets them and throws them back at him and James being annoyed because he has to study because their owls are in a few weeks and with Quidditch, he was slacking a lot. Sirius was in his happy place. They were okay and it was blissful. He wasn’t listening to the Remus in front of him. He was looking at a glowing Remus under the sunlight who smiled wide at him and held his hand as they ran through the Hogwarts grounds heading to the lake for their small little date. His next memory was handing James 20 galleons because his best friend had finally landed a date with Evans. How happy and beaming James was then, it was their first date. Now they have Harry. But he couldn’t bring himself to think about them, how heavenly they were. He doesn’t want to process it. They shouldn’t be. They were so young. He’s so young. They all are. Yet they’re dying. Everyone is dying around him.

“We’re next,” Sirius said, voice so low, Remus barely heard it. Remus just stared at him. He didn’t know what to argue. “We’re next. Then James and Lily. Alice. Frank. Fabian. Gideon. Everyone. We’re all dying.” His voice was emotionless too. He was deadpanning. “We can’t win. They’re picking us one by one.” Remus was crying now. His boyfriend’s tone was heart-wrenching, he was defeated. Completely given up. He couldn’t take it. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. Sirius didn’t respond to that action. 

“Please, stop thinking about that.” Remus pleaded, tears streaming on his face. 

“You’re going to be alright. We both will. We’re going to live, Sirius. Believe me, we will. We’ll be together, like this. You’re always there for me as much as I’m for you. We’ll pick each other up, no matter what. Wasn’t that what we promised when we graduated? You want to break your promise to me?" 

"They were together, too. They died beside each other. Tortured, tormented.” Remus couldn’t answer that. So he asked. “Why did you cut your hair?” Sirius’s hair was very short as he ran his hand through it. With evening it out, it will be even shorter. It was all messy around them. Black strands of hair he adored was everywhere he looked. 

“I’m growing up.” Outed Sirius which twisted Remus’s heart more than it already was. 

Remus thought of the last thing for him to try. “Think about your Godson. Didn’t you pledge to protect him against whoever and whatever may pass? If you don’t want to do it for me. Do it for Harry. Make sure he grows up with his parents and You, happy and carefree. Give him a future.” Before Remus was done, Sirius was already sobbing on his shoulder. He knew Harry was always Sirius’s weakness. He was his too as much. Remus allowed himself to think about a future when they have a kid too. Sirius is going to be a great parent. He wanted it. But part of him knew, it was too far fetched. 

He held tight to the whimpering man in his arms and thought about them. Sirius was right. They were together. Now, they’ll always be together. Till the end of time. They did their duty to the world and no one is going to stand in the way of their happiness. His mind pictured Marlene and Dorcas both in white dresses when they got married. They looked like angels. They’re angels in the sky now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading   
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starsandmoonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
